I'm Not Afraid
by Karliah357
Summary: Eight years later Aaa is safe. Well, at least for now. With another Great War looming on the horizon due to civil war in the Nightosphere and emotions flaring in Fionna she must set out on an adventure with Cake and Marshall Lee, one which may be her last. Fiolee
1. Another Year Older

Fionna stepped out onto one of the balconies of Candy Castle. Prince Gumball meant well when he threw her twenty-first birthday party for her, but then he started up that whole 'You need to get married and settle down eventually your lifespan is short' thing and Fionna just needed to get away. It wasn't like she hadn't thought about it...she wasn't a kid anymore after all. She'd grown, matured, actually looked like a woman (though still chubby-cute), but most of all she had lost direction. Adventure wasn't as fun as it used to be and missions were turning into just jobs. All the big tough challenges were conquered, and Aaa was as safe as a padded room. She'd done her job, maybe too well, and there wasn't much left. Heck, the most exciting thing that happened in the last five years was when Gumball accidentally spilled some chemical concoction that created a giant cotton candy troll, and it melted in the sun before the fight even got exciting. She hadn't had a good fight in forever.

Fionna sighed. She wanted more...something was missing, something more than a good fight...

"Finally get bored of Gumwads dumb party?"

She jumped and looked up to find Marshall Lee, the Vampire King, hovering just beyond the banister.

"Marshall? Why are you here?"

"I can't come wish you happy birthday?"

"Let me guess. You're either party crashing, giving me a prank gift, or you came to eat all the color from the food like last year." She smirked at him knowingly.

Marshall laughed and floated around her, digging a box from his pocket. "Nah, I brought you a gift."

"A real gift? Not a jumping gummy spider or transformation powder? You know last time you did that I had real bunny ears and a tail for two months and everyone kept calling me Beonna. It was NOT a flattering nickname."

"Would you just open it?"

"Promise I won't immediately grab my sword and try to cut you in half?"

"Would I be hovering this close if I expected that?"

"I never know with you." Fionna took the box and examined it. The exterior felt like velvet and it made a small click when she opened it. Inside was a palm-sized pewter pendant in the shape of a sun dangling from a thick silver chain, and at its center was a vibrant ruby that seemed to glow in the dim light.

"M-Marshall I can't accept this-"

"Yes you can, and you have to promise me you'll never take it off."

"Huh? Why?"

"It's the nicest gift I've ever given you isn't it? The least you could do is wear it a lot. So promise me you'll never take it off."

"...Ok, I promise."

"Good. Here."

Marshall took the pendant from the box and fastened it around her neck. "Gumwads coming by the way" he said to her as he went past her again, dropping down and out of sight from the balcony.

Fionna tucked the necklace under her shirt just as Prince Gumball appeared in the doorway. "There you are Fionna! Everyone's been wondering where you went, come on!"

He looped an arm around hers and guided her back inside as she wondered why Marshall Lee seemed so...off...


	2. A Promise Is A Promise

Back at home Fionna crashed on the couch next to Cake with a sigh.

"Girl that party was AWESOME."

"That party was long."

"And YOU'RE being a partypooper. When are you gonna lighten up and enjoy people's company again?"

"I enjoyed it Cake..."

"No, you didn't. You barely talked to anyone then you vanished, and when you got back you spent the rest of the night just drifting around. You've been so withdrawn the last couple years Fionna..."

"I don't know Cake, I just feel like something's missing. Aaa is safe, I don't really do much anymore..."

"But it won't be safe forever Fionna."

They sat in silence for a little longer before Cake turned to her again.

"Where did you disappear to anyway?"

"I was out on the South balcony."

"Alooooooone?"

"Er, no..."

"Mmm were you with a boooy?"

"I was with Marshall Lee."

"Oh that no good...What did he do to you this year?!"

"That's just it, he didn't do anything."

"No prank? Gag? Stupid hoax?"

"No, he just gave me this."

Fionna pulled the pendant out from under her shirt.

"Fi! I wouldn't trust that, take it off until we figure out what it is!"

"Um...I uh, I can't..."

"Why?! Is it cursed?! I'll kill that boy if he gave you a cursed pendant! I'll-"

Fionna waved her hands in front of herself.

"No! It's not that, I promised I wouldn't take it off."

"Oh...Good, it's just him so you can."

"Cake, a promise is a promise. Even of its one made to Marshall Lee."


	3. Stay Safe, Hero Of Aaa

"So Marshall gave you this?"

Prince Gumball looped his finger under the chain at Fionna's collar and pulled the pendant up to his face.

"Do you know anything about it?"

"Hmm…Well I can tell it's very old."

Cake sighed exasperatedly. "Yeah but that tells us nothing."

Gumball walked around the castle library looking in books and checking several old dusty scrolls. Fionna leaned against the wall examining her necklace while Cake sprawled out in a chair looking bored. Research wasn't exactly their forte.

"Aha!"

Retrieving a book he approached Fionna and showed her an image of a pendant, but not the one she was wearing. This one was shaped like a flame with an orange gem at its center.

"This is a protection charm. The similarities are striking, so maybe your pendant is also a protection charm."

"Protection? From what?"

"I don't know about yours, but the one in this book makes it impossible for flame people to touch you. They pass through you as if you're made of fire yourself."

Fionna looked at the ground and muttered, "What is Marshall trying to protect me from…"

Cake got up abruptly and began to leave. "Well I'm hungry soooo I'll see you later Fionna."

"But we just-"

"I'll see you later!" Cake hurried out the door.

"That was weird…"

Prince Gumball slowly took Fionna's hands. "Fionna…You should begin thinking about the future."

"Oh not THIS again!"

"Listen to me Fionna! You should think about your happiness. Aaa is safe, why can't you accept that?"

"I've accepted that-"

"Then why won't you marry me? We used to be so close Fionna…I've always loved you. We could be happy."

"That worked out well last time didn't it?"

"Yes we failed once. I gave you up, and when you moved on with Flame Prince a little part of me died inside. But you're not with him anymore. You haven't been with anyone for a long time. Don't you think it's time to open up again? To give me a second chance to make you happy?"

"I…I don't want that…"

"I could take care of you. Flame Prince, Marshall-"

"Wait. Is that what this is about?"

Gumball pressed his fingers against his brow. "No, I'm trying to tell you I love you Fionna."

"Why did you mention Marshall Lee? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Ok look…Fionna…You need to stay away from him."

"Why? He's my friend, what authority do you have to dictate who I can talk to?"

"You don't understand Fionna."

"Then make me understand."

"…The Nightosphere is experiencing turmoil. Being around him could make you a target."

"So? I've been there before, what's so different?"

"War could break out Fionna! It's too dangerous for you, you're-"

"Just a human?"

"…"

"Have five years of absolute comfort made you forget how strong I am? How capable I am? I'm the hero of Aaa! If war breaks out anywhere it's MY business!"

"Fionna-"

"I've had enough of you for tonight. I'm going home."

Turning on her heels she stomped out angrily. Prince Gumball sat down with his head in his hands.

"_You've got to keep her away from me. Away from the Nightosphere."_

"_I can't control her Marshall. You know that."_

"_You have to try Benjamin. If this civil war breaks out…"_

"I'm sorry Marshall, she's uncontrollable…"


	4. Missing?

The next day Fionna decided it was time for some answers, and she soon found herself standing at Marshall's door. What was this about 'War in the Nightosphere'? This was getting ridiculous. First Marshall acting all weird, then Gumball's dumb warning. Were people forgetting who she was? The hero of Aaa, the strongest person, she'd conquered every challenge in Aaa! How dare Gumball assume she couldn't handle something like a little potential war? She'd stopped wars before, this shouldn't be much different.

"Marshall Lee! Get out here!"

Silence. She waited a few more moments.

"Marshall!"

Nothing.

"Marshall Lee you either wake up and get out here or I'm coming in!"

When there was no reply she kicked the door, splintering it from its lock easily. Entering his home she was shocked to find absolutely no sign of him. His axe guitar wasn't there, and really it looked like he hadn't been there for a while.

"Marshall?"

His bed was empty.

"Marshall…Where are you?"

Another day passed with no sign of him, and Fionna was becoming genuinely worried. If this turned out to be a joke she really would kill him this time. Cake seemed unconcerned, so Fionna tried to relax and trust her sister's judgment. Once a whole two weeks had passed without him turning up she decided enough was enough.

"Cake, something is wrong. My gut is screaming at me."

"Maybe it's just gas."

"Very funny, Cake."

"We did have baked beans last night."

"Ugh come on Cake we're going into town."

None of the candy citizens had seen Marshall, and asking Gumball resulted in another lecture ending in her leaving abruptly once again. What was going on here?

"See? Nothing. Let's go home and play some video games Fi, you've been waaaaaaaay too focused on him lately."

Cake was worried about her; she could hear it in her voice.

"Alright. Let's go."

Eventually July came to an end, and as August and September dragged past Fionna never actively searched for Marshall again. He didn't want to be found if he was still in Aaa, and Fionna couldn't recall the incantation to enter the Nightosphere after so many years. In the end all she could do was continue on with her life wondering if she would ever see that stupid vampire ever again.

Until one night in late September.


	5. A New Adventure

Fionna walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water when her attention was attracted to a tap on the glass. A familiar pale face was hovering just outside her kitchen window.

"MA-Marshall!" She barely caught herself before she could yell and grabbed her sword, heading outside to either meet him or kill him. She found him sitting on a stump in the cold autumn air.

"Marshall Lee where have you been?!" She stomped up to him enraged. "It's been TWO MONTHS Marshall! You can't be all weird to me and then just vanish like that!"

Marshall looked taken aback. "Weird?"

"First you give me a weird pendant without any explanation as to what it is and make me promise to wear it, then Gumball tells me it's a protection charm and there's a war starting in the Nightosphere?!"

"He told you what?!"

"What is this stupid thing supposed to protect me from?! You know I never took it off because you made me PROMISE so you could have at least told me what it does!"

"F-"

"And THEN you just disappear?! You are so inconsiderate!"

"Er-"

"Did you EVER once think about coming back and telling me what the heck is going on?!"

"I-"

"Of course you didn't! You don't care about anyone but yourself Marshall Lee!"

Fionna pulled her fist back and punched his arm, causing him to reel away in pain. She stared at him in surprise as his skin bubbled and hissed where she had struck him. She hadn't hit him hard enough to do that…

"Marshall?!"

She reached for him and he flinched away with a hiss.

"Stay back! That hurts!"

"What happened?!"

Marshall looked at her. For a moment he looked…scared…but then he regained his composer and became his normal self again.

"Ok, fine. You want an explanation? It's a protection charm to protect you from ME."

"From you?...But why?"

Marshall sat back on the stump and Fionna kept her distance. She didn't want to hurt him again like that…She only beat him up when he really deserved it (which he usually did) but this seemed more serious.

"Fi, I've been a vampire for a long time, and when vampires get to a certain age they reach full maturity. Over the night we were turned, which is like our second birthday, we unlock our full potential."

"You weren't already an adult vampire? That explains a lot."

He stuck his tongue out at her. "But when the unsealing process begins we lose control. For a whole night we completely lose our minds and kill everything, looking for new things to kill and destroying whatever we touch until the seal is fully broken and the process is finished."

"So the pendant…"

"Is to protect you from me. I don't know what Gumwad told you, but this is what's been going on. You'd be the only person who could kill me then. Even now I'm powerful enough the resist the pendant in proximity. I just can't touch you."

"Because you're the Vampire King?"

"Yep."

"When will this happen?"

"October fifth. I'll go somewhere far away Fi. Don't worry about Gumwad getting hurt."

"But I can help you!"

He raised an eyebrow at her and grinned. "Aww Fi, do you love me that much?"

"What?!"

"Come on, you must have been so worried cause you love me hmm?"

"Marshall- You know what. Fine." She picked up her sword.

"Er, Fi?"

"Why don't I just go through some preventative measures instead then since you won't let me help?"

"Kidding! Just kidding! Alright then Fionna, what did you have in mind?"

Fionna stopped. She didn't really have anything in mind…But doing nothing could put both Aaa and Marshall at risk.

"Nothing huh? Figures."

He stood up and looked at her.

"If you want to help you can go up to the Ice Queen's castle with me and get her crown, then make me an ice cell and make sure I don't get out. You're the only person who can resist the crowns hypnotic power."

"…I…"

Fionna looked pale, her eyes staring widely into Marshall's more serious ones.

"Do you still want to help?"

"…I'll get Cake…We should leave while it's still dark…"


	6. The Ice Queen

Fionna pulled the pink sweater Gumball knitted for her years ago down farther. She hadn't realized she'd grown that much. It had taken them a few days to get there and now it was Cake's turn to be the transportation with Fionna and Marshall on her back. He was laying down playing random songs on his guitar as they traveled through the cold.

"You still wear that thing Gumwad made for you?"

"Shut up Marshall." She snapped. "It's warm."

"And you looo-Ow!"

Fionna reached behind her and swatted him on the forehead, making him hiss and spit in pain.

"Hey you two! Don't make me turn this cat around!"

Fionna sat quietly watching as the Ice Queen's castle came into view, run down from age and blizzards. She didn't want to come back here…

"So where is the crown?"

"In a chasm behind the castle."

"Alright. Todays the fourth so we can get the crown, set up, done."

Marshall leaned back with his arms behind his head in his usual pose. Fionna stayed quiet as the three reached the castle and went inside to escape the bitter winds. They set up a small camp and then headed around to retrieve the crown.

"Cake, lower me down."

Taking hold of Cake's front legs her sister stretched, slowly lowering her into the chasm. Several minutes passed before Fionna gave the signal to stop, and soon after the signal to pull her back up. As she reached the top she crawled over the ledge, crown in hand.

"Awesome."

"…"

Fionna silently walked past him back towards the castle. Cake shook her head and followed as Marshall Lee watched with a tight jaw. Back inside the three piled a few pieces of wood into a campfire which Fionna lit with the little bit of fire magic she could use. They settled around the fire quietly watching the flames crackle. Eventually Fionna went into the tent she would share with Cake, tired from the night and her emotions.

"Is she still upset about that?"

"Of course she is! She killed someone Marshall, something YOU do. Not her."

"It's been four years."

Cake sighed. "Fionna knew the Ice Queen didn't deserve to die. That's why she wasn't trying to kill her, just fight her and save Prince Gumball like usual. But during the fight she just…stopped fighting back when Fionna was in mid swing. She couldn't stop herself from beheading a person she never hated, someone she considered a friendly person through all her shortcomings. She wasn't a bad person, Fionna knew that. That's why it still hurts."

Marshall stared at the fire in silence. He never thought it would still be hurting her, it had been so long.

"Well good morning." Cake got up and retreated to the tent to sleep for the day, leaving Marshall to watch the fire a bit longer before returning to his own tent.


	7. Scream Away The Agony

The next afternoon Fionna and Cake stood opposite Marshall. The oncoming effects of the unsealing were already beginning to tax him, sweat dripping down his face as his muscles spasmed occasionally. Fionna held the crown in front of her and began entrapping him in thick layers of ice, careful to mentally fight the bewitching powers of the crown. After that it was just a matter of waiting.

"Ugh…Uhhhh….Ahhhh….AAAAHHHHH! ROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!"

Marshall's whines of pain escalated into screams, then into roars. Ice chipped off the outside of the prison as Fionna patched it up, careful to keep him inside. At one point a single hole broke through and they could see the creature lurking inside. Whatever it was…it wasn't Marshall anymore…

Course black fur covered his gargantuan body, his shape much like his bat form but more sinister. Four arms tipped with clawed hands that looked as though they were made of snakeskin could be seen, and his lower half was haunched like a wolf but ended in legs much like that of a spiders. Fionna couldn't stomach looking at his face, so she filled the hole quickly.

The process dragged on for hours. Roars and screams filled the room so heavily Cake had to shrink and hide in Fionna's bunny hat just to relieve her eardrums. Claws scrapped across ice and fists pounded at the cell. The noise was deafening and horrible, but Fionna stood firm. It didn't faze her. Not much did anymore.

Eventually the cries stopped.

"Is it morning?"

Cake crawled out of Fionna's hat and checked. "Yep, looks like it."

"Stay close just in case."

Dropping the crown she approached the enormous block of ice, placing her palms against it. She focused and channeled energy to her hands, calling the flames back into her palms and proceeding to melt a section of Marshall's cell. Eventually she broke through with an opening just big enough to crawl in. The inside was dark and filled with jagged ice chips and steam.

"Marshall?"

"Ugh…Ow…"

Squinting she could barely see Marshall staggering towards her in the dark. He looked exhausted.

"Glad that's over." He said hoarsely as he reached her, holding his side and breathing heavily.

"Good…Now hurry up-"

He collapsed to the ground.

"Marshall?!"

Cake stretched her paws through the hole and grabbed Marshall, dragging him out and laying him next to the fire. She looked him over.

"He doesn't look wounded or anything, he's probably just tired. We should let him rest for the day and tonight he should be fine."

The two rested in shifts to watch him as he slept. They couldn't leave him alone till they were sure he wouldn't try to kill them.


	8. You're Impossible!

As night fell both Fionna and Cake were up chatting, their attention caught by Marshall finally stirring near them. Cake waved at him as he sat up.

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

He looked a bit different. His eyes were redder, almost to the point of glowing, and his body looked fuller and stronger. His movements seemed faster than he was used to judging by the jerky movements he made when he sat up. He looked at Fionna, his fangs dripping. She began to move away slowly.

"Cake…Get him food from his bag…"

As Cake moved Marshall shot forward, seizing Fionna by her shoulders. His grip was much stronger than she remembered it ever being. The charm wasn't having an effect on him anymore. He looked at her and grinned evilly.

"Scare ya?"

"Ugh!"

Fionna knocked him away as Cake returned empty handed. Fionna glared at him.

"You can be such a butt sometimes."

He laughed and leaned back on the ground.

"I must be one of the most powerful creatures in the Nightosphere. I'm so powerful now that charm can't stop me at all, I didn't even feel it. You can keep it though, as thanks."

"Fantastic. So is the problem solved now?"

"Yep."

"Can we clear something up?"

Marshall looked at her confused. "What?"

"Twice Gumball warned me about war in the Nightosphere and you told me there wasn't a war, just your vampire maturity thingy. So who is lying?"

"Lying?"

"Come on Marshall, I may not be the most booksmart person around but I can tell when I'm being left out of the loop!"

"Maybe Gumwad just doesn't want you falling in love with me?"

"Why would I? You're just a horrible flirt and a prankster who always goes too far."

"That's what you think of me?"

"It's true, and I'm calling you out Marshall Lee."

Marshall sat up, looking angry. "Don't accuse me of lying when you know nothing! Maybe your beloved Gumball is lying to you!"

"I don't love him!"

"You dated for a while."

"Would you just, UGH you're impossible!"

Fionna threw her hands up as Cake ate chips and quietly watched the drama, unsure of if she should step in or let it play out. Fionna had to solve her own personal struggles after all.

"Would I just what?!"

"Would you just stop this?! Stop the stupid flirting and the jokes!"

"That's how I am Fionna!"

By now Marshall and Fionna were standing and squared up to each other, her hands in fists and his fangs bared.

"Things have changed! What about the two years you wouldn't speak to me, for absolutely no reason?! What did I do to you then?!"

"It's complicated!"

"Complicated?! COMPLICATED?! That's ALL you have to say?! You barely talk to me anymore unless you need something Marshall! We rarely hang out or game, and the first pleasant conversation we've had was when you gave me this stupid charm that turned out to be just another thing you wanted from me!"

"IT'S COMPLICATED!"

"WELL THEN IF EVERYTHING IS SO COMPLICATED I'LL JUST LEAVE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"


	9. What Happened To Us?

((In songs commas are the equivalent of short rests, … is the equivalent of long rests))

Fionna and Cake were almost all the way down from the mountain when Cake abruptly stopped, her form shrinking causing Fionna to fall from her back into a snow drift.

"What the heck Cake?!"

"Fi, don't you think you were a little harsh to Marshall back there?"

"Harsh? He's lucky I didn't beat him!"

"Look, Fi, something may really be wrong. I've never seen him that enraged."

"Maybe he was just mad I finally yelled at him."

"Or maybe there's things you don't know about him."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but nobody gets that angry without a reason."

"He did just go through that really exhausting unsealing process…"

"And his screams sounded really pained, didn't they?"

"Yeah…"

"He didn't have any food left either Fi. He was stressed, his nerves were frayed, and maybe he was worried."

"Ok I was harsh…"

"And you should…?"

Fionna sighed. "Apologize."

Cake smiled triumphantly as Fionna glared at her.

"Hey, why didn't you bring this up when we were fighting?"

"A good sister lets her sis figure out her problems and just offers advice. You have to learn from your mistakes after all."

"Cake…"

"Let's wait here until Marshall comes. He shouldn't be much longer."

The two waited as an hour passed, then two. After three hours they looked at each other worriedly. What was taking him so long?

"…We should head back up."

Fionna and Cake began the trek up the mountain again keeping an eye out for Marshall. A familiar gray lump half buried in the snow made them both gasp. Fionna sprinted forward and pulled Marshall out, his body cold as ice.

"I'll find shelter!"

Cake began searching as Fionna hoisted Marshall onto her back. They soon found a cave and laid Marshall on the ground inside.

"Do we have anything to start a fire with?"

"No, we're out…"

"Crap…"

"Ok, ok you stay with him and I'll find something."

Cake hurried back outside to look for something to use as firewood to thaw him out. It was already getting dark and the temperature was dropping. Fionna looked down at Marshall's unconscious, partially frozen form and felt a heavy pang in her chest. Why did he always make her care this much after she gets mad at him? She held him, placing his shoulders in her lap so she could cradle his head.

Something came back to her as she held him. Something from so very long ago…

"…Bad little girl…That's what I'm acting like I really don't buy…that you're that kind of guy and, if you are, why do I want to hang out with you…"

"…Good little girl…Always picking a fight with me, you know that I'm bad…But you're spending the night with me, what, do you want, from my world? You're a good little girl…"

Fionna brushed a lock of hair off of his face. "Marshall…I'm so sorry…"

"…I didn't think the process would weaken me that much right after…"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's ok Fi…You remember that?"

"Of course I do…"

"Fi, I'm starving. When I thaw out I could hurt you…"

Fionna grabbed the bottom of her sweater and pulled it over her head, holding it in front of Marshall.

"You can eat the color from this, right?"

"But didn't Gumball make that for you?"

"You're more important than a sweater."

Marshall hesitated a moment before drinking the low grade red from the sweater, leaving it ashen gray. Fionna looked on concerned.

"Better?"

"Yeah…"

Fionna laid the sweater in front of them on the ground.

"Fi, what are you-"

She lit it on fire and it burned slowly, letting off pleasant warmth.

"Thawing you out, I obviously can't set you on fire."

"Fionna…"

"Marshall, what happened to us? We used to be such good friends but…you don't trust me anymore…What did I do? I can't understand if you don't tell me…"

She couldn't fight them back anymore, the tears welling up in her eyes. Marshall slowly wiped away the ones dripping down her cheeks with his cold fingers.

"I wanted to tell you…"

"Then why have you held back?"

"Because sometimes the past of another person can be painful to hear…"

"Please Marshall…I want to know more about you…I want to know why…"

Marshall looked into Fionna's blue, pained eyes with his own hesitant red ones.

"…I was born before the Great Mushroom War…"


	10. Marshall's Past

"You remember my mother right?"

"Heather Aster, Lady of the Nightosphere."

"Right…I'm a half demon, you know that but…do you know what my other half is?"

"Vampire?..."

"No Fi…Human. Before the war began my mother fell in love with a human man. Demons and humans weren't supposed to be able to breed but…I was their happy accident. The first seven years of my life were so good Fi…We were a real family before the war. Then the fighting started, and my family had to flee. We were supposed to go to the Nightosphere and wait out the war but…the city we were hiding in was bombed out. My mother and I survived because we aren't human, but my father was killed. The explosion separated me from my mother and I wandered the city lost. I was sitting on a sidewalk when Savannah Petrarch found me. She was studying to be an Antiquarian of Ancient Artifacts before the war…that's when she found it."

"Found what?"

"The crown…that turned her into the Ice Queen…"

Fionna covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide.

"She had found the crown before she met me, and by then the transformation had already began…She did everything she could to protect me and make sure we had food but…the more she used the crown the more she lost herself. The radiation turned all the humans into these disgusting creatures that oozed green slime from the holes in their bodies…They chased us, tried to kill us but…

_What do we do Savannah?!_

_We run!_

_Our butts are grass right?_

_Not yet!_

_Don't leave me here! I can fight!_

_I'm sorry Marshy…_

_Savannah! Don't use it!_

_You have to keep it together Savannah…for him…_

_Savannah…You promised…_

She used the crown to save us, and to find food…

_I found chicken soup! You'll feel awesome in a moment_

_I'm just glad you're ok _

_Do you feel awesome?_

_Mhm, I love you Savannah_

_And I love you_

But the magic of the crown keeping us alive was making her crazy…

_What was that?!_

_I'm not sure, but it's coming our way. Come on Marshy, you stay in this car and I'll be right back_

_Savannah! You're not going to put it on are you?!_

_I have to, to protect us_

_But you're gonna act weird again…_

_Don't worry, I can control it better now_

_Oh…_

_It's ok, I'll b r b_

_Savannah…_

_Oh boy here it comes…Oh bread balls…Bread balls, oh bread balls! AHAHAHAHAHA! I CALL UPON THE POWER OF ICE AND SNOW! ICE WINDS, BLOW!_

_Wait Savanna! It's just a deer!_

_YOU WILL NO LONGER TERRIFY A FORTY-SEVEN YEAR OLD WOMAN AND A SEVEN YEAR OLD BOY!_

_Savannah stop! It's frozen!_

_Not now Gunter! I'm doing big people things, play in the snow and build me a snowman._

Eventually I was reunited with my mother, and Savannah used the crown again to defend us while we escaped to the Nightosphere but…that was the last time I saw Savannah before she completely lost herself to the crown."

Fionna stifled a sob as tears rained from her eyes.

"I tried so many times to make her remember Fi…When I heard about her death I was so angry with you I refused to even see you for two years…"

"I'm so sorry Marshall, I'm so sorry…"

"Gumball made me come back and forgive you."

"Gumball?"

"He hated seeing you hurting like that, so he tracked me down and made me listen to one of his lectures. After I heard how much the incident hurt you and that it was an accident I couldn't keep acting that way…but by then you had changed so much Fi."

"She was so important to you…you forgave me just like that?"

"You act like I don't know you Fi, I'm hurt."

Fionna laughed weakly, drying her eyes. She couldn't explain it, but she felt…better… "But if you weren't a vampire before, how did you become one?"

Marshall sighed and closed his eyes, a small smile flitting briefly across his lips. "Loraine Redstone, a vampire from the clan of the Vampire King."

"Was she your girlfriend?"

"She was my wife."

"YOU got married?!"

"Hey it isn't that shocking! Loraine was a lot like me. She changed me and married me in secret so we could be together forever. We lived here in Aaa for a long time…then one day she said she needed to go home for a while. She never told me why…later I found out the Vampire King's clan had been attacked and…everyone was dead…I never even got to bury her…"

"I'm sorry for your loss…"

"Don't sweat it. Since I was the only person left in the clan I became the Vampire King."

"Nobody else challenged you for it?"

"They couldn't. You see, when the Vampire King turns a person they join his clan and are naturally considerably more powerful because they were turned by him. Those he turns who turn others pass on that same power, making me the only person alive who could be the Vampire King."

"I see…"

Marshall sat up, finally back to normal after being frozen. Fionna wasn't sure what to think anymore…She was used to silly flirty Marshall, but seeing this softer, painful side of him made her understand him more. As she watched him sit beside her she felt another pang in her chest.

"Fi, what are you-"

She leaned against him and he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Can we stay like this until Cake gets back?"

"Ok…"

There wasn't a snarky comment or any teasing. Marshall held her close for a long time, resting his chin on her head.

"You were right Fi. There is potential war in the Nightosphere…I lied to you."

"What's happening?"

"My mother is going on this dumb crusade…she wants the people of the Nightosphere to take over Aaa."

"What?!"

"She has an army of demons that agree with her, but I couldn't let that happen. I spent the last three months finding demons, vampires, any creature of the Nightosphere who wants to keep a peaceful existence with Aaa to fight alongside me against my mother. Our armies have been at a stalemate because neither one of us wants to attack first. The war has been stalled long enough for me to do the unsealing, but I'm not sure just being more powerful will help me win the war…at least my mother doesn't know about it yet. She has no idea how long I've been a vampire."

"Then what do we do?"

"I don't know Fi…I don't know…"

"You don't want me to help, do you?"

"I just…don't want you to get hurt."


	11. We Need A Plan

Fionna and Cake sat idly on the couch as Marshall and Gumball talked.

"If I can't stop the war there's a possibility my mother's army could break into Aaa."

"You focus on that, I'll meet with the other princes and discuss some kind of war plan."

"You're going to get a bunch of your wimpy royal subjects and make them soldiers?"

"We are more capable than you think."

"Alright Benjamin, have at it. It shouldn't come to that anyway."

Gumball looked at Fionna.

"I should go and get everyone together. Contact me if anything happens."

"We will."

Gumball left, walking out into the afternoon light. They'd just returned and found Gumball to tell him what the plan was. Well…except they didn't really have a plan yet. Cake yawned.

"Phew now that that's over we can sleep finally."

She stretched and Fionna nodded. "It's late, we should go to bed."

Marshall floated to her and smirked.

"Hope you have room for me in your bed Fi."

"No thanks Marshall, I like sleeping alone."

"So what, I sleep on the couch?"

"Of course not! You have to sleep outside."

Fionna poked him and he playfully swatted her hand away.

"Ha ha Fi."

"I'll get you a blanket and pillow."

The next day they sat around playing video games and discussing what to do.

"Alright, we need a plan guys."

"Hmm…Well, if someone could force my mother to submit and turn over the title as Lord of Evil to me she wouldn't have any more power over anyone."

"How could we do that?"

"Well for starters we need to find you a weapon Fi. Demons are waaaay too durable."

Fionna stared at the controller for a moment before jumping up. She went back into her room and returned with a bag.

"I got it!"

"Got what?"

She dumped the contents on the ground. It was the demon blood sword, broken in half and drained of the demon blood that had made it so powerful. She picked up the ash gray hilt and inspected it.

"This was the most powerful sword I ever used. I had to break it when Kee-Oth threatened to kill the Ice Queen and Abracadaniel because he wanted his blood back. Kee-Oth was destroyed later on but wouldn't it be possible to convince another powerful demon to repair it with their blood for the war? They can have it back after."

"That's…a really good idea actually. I do have a few powerful demons on my side in the Nightosphere."

"Could they fix it?"

"We'll have to go find them and see."

"Awesome. So what should we do after that?"

"I guess try to find a way to get my mother alone so we can get the Nightosphere amulet away from her. That way she can't steal your souls, but lately she has been surrounded by guards all the time."

"Cake and I could create a distraction while you get the amulet? It can only steal the souls of the living so you'll be fine."

"Yeah we would have to go at it that way."

"Then after that we just have to make her surrender right?"

"Yep that's it."

"Cool. Now we have a plan."

She plopped down beside him again and picked up the controller. They managed to hang out like old times, goofing around and having fun. It had been a long time since Marshall had seen the old Fionna.


	12. I Know This Feeling

((The song Marshall Lee has written/is singing is Lonely Boy by Black Lab. **Disclaimer: I own no rights to this song** and you can hear the original song here at watch?v=HXUkr_5vUDg on YouTube))

They had decided to go to the Nightosphere tomorrow once everyone had rested up. That night Fionna got up to use the bathroom and realized Marshall wasn't asleep on the couch, so she slipped on her shoes and decided to look for him. Not far from her house she spotted Marshall sitting alone playing his axe guitar. Not wanting to interrupt him and curious as to what he was playing she leaned against a nearby tree.

As she watched Marshall leaned his head back and began to sing.

"You say

You like to sleep alone

And I say

I miss the way you breathe

You say

I get away with murder

But you know I've paid for hurting someone I can't leave behind

Do you feel something

Pulling you back in?

Do you see something

You wanna see again?

I could be the one

I could make it up to you

Take me back

I'm the lonely boy who-"

Fionna shifted her feet and snapped a twig, causing Marshall to spin around and look at her.

"Fionna?"

"Y-yeah sorry I didn't want to interrupt you…"

"That's fine."

In the dim light of the moon Fionna could see the slight color in his cheeks. He looked embarrassed.

"That was a great song, when did you write it?"

"Just then."

"I liked it."

"Thanks."

Fionna went to sit beside him and he brushed his hair back with a grin.

"You loved me so much you decided to spy on me huh?"

She punched his arm lightly.

"I saw you weren't there and I came to look for you."

"Worried I left?"

She blushed slightly. "A little…"

Marshall just shrugged.

"I won't leave. You want to help and it's kinda your job anyway so…"

Fionna felt her heart pounding in her chest. She knew this feeling but…she never felt it around him until recently when he came back and everything started being like old times again…

"Marshall?"

"Hmm?"

"You've been acting weird again you know."

"How so?"

"Well, you told Gumball to keep me away from you."

"So he told you that…"

"And you told me you don't want me getting hurt. When we first met you never said that, we fought together without you worrying and then you started saying things like that after a few years."

"I know what you're capable of Fi, you're powerful and all but I am your friend. I'm allowed to worry if I want to."

Marshall looked at Fionna's face, his blood red eyes meeting her sky blue ones. He took in the flush on her cheeks, the way she was looking at him with those big wonderful eyes…

"Marshall, was that song about me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh I just uh…nevermind."

She looked so cute when she blushed like that. She always looked so beautiful…

"…Yeah it was."

"R-really?"

"Does that scare you?"

"I'm not afraid."

Her voice softened as he lifted a hand to her cheek, cupping the warm flesh and letting his fingers run through the long blonde hair that poured over her shoulders and shined in the moonlight. He leaned in till their noses touched and listened to Fionna's sharp intake of breath, felt her pulse racing under his fingertips touching her cheek. She didn't back away as his lips gently touched hers in a soft, gentle kiss. Fionna placed her hand on top of his, leaning into the kiss until they broke away and leaned their foreheads against the others. Her heart raced wildly as she opened her eyes, looking into Marshall's. He sighed and ran his fingers through her hair again.

"Fionna…You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that…"


	13. The Demon Blood Sword

Fionna stood next to Cake and watched Marshall make a Phil face on a smooth tree while thinking about the night before. After the kiss he had walked her back inside holding her hand and told her goodnight. When she had gotten back to her room she woke Cake to tell her what happened.

"_Woah girl, that news is HUGE!"_

"_I know!"_

"_So you like-like him now?"_

"_I wasn't sure before but yeah, I do like-like him."_

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"_I've seen more sides to him Cake, I forgot what he was really like over the years. I don't want to lose him again…"_

He then doused the face in bug milk and stepped back between Fionna and Cake.

"Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!"

The portal opened and the three stepped through, immediately hiding.

"Woah…"

It had been a long time since Fionna had been back in the Nightosphere so she was once again taken aback by the bizarre surroundings and flowing red fire surrounding them.

"Welcome back to my world." Marshall made the rocker sign with his fingers and stuck his tongue out at Fionna, who rolled her eyes at him.

"So who are we looking for?"

"Mauhulakh, he should be in a fairly secluded place so it would be best to go see him first."

"What's he like?"

"You'll see."

After a small trip in which they avoided all other citizens of the Nightosphere for fear they may be working for Heather they arrived at a small odd looking house. Marshall commenced a strange tapping sequence on the door and it opened, allowing the three to enter. Inside was a large demon with thick burly arms and legs and a head shaped like a spade. His body was a dark purple and he gleamed as if his skin was slimy. As Fionna and Cake drew closer they realized he was sitting in a chair because portions of his legs had been disintegrated. Mauhulakh bowed to Marshall.

"The Vampire King and the Great Hero of Aaa, it is an honor."

"You may not say that after I ask you for a favor."

"A favor? How may I serve you Vampire King?"

"You can call me Marshall…"

"You come asking for a favor?"

"Yeah…Mauhulakh, you are an extremely powerful demon who lived long before the Great Mushroom War, so your blood should be very powerful right?"

"Yes?"

"Fionna has a demon blood sword, one that could really help in the coming war, but it's broken. I was hoping you could fix it."

Mauhulakh straightened and spoke in a clear official voice. "Vampire King, I respect your views and believe the Lady of Evil is unfit. My four sons fight in your army, and if I could walk I too would be present on your front lines, but I cannot. However, if my blood shall smite the enemy in my place then you shall have every last drop."

"Oh, uh, I don't think we'll need that much. And you'll get it back after the war is over."

Fionna handed Mauhulakh her broken sword and watched as he forged it back with his blood. When he finished he lay back weakly and handed the blade to Fionna.

"Wow it's even better than before!"

"I am…glad it…is sufficient…"

"Thank you so much Mauhulakh, I'll make sure you get your blood back soon."

She put the sword away and Marshall thanked the elderly demon. After that they walked out of the house together and began heading back when an enormous roar made them spin around.

Mauhulakh's home was ablaze, and a figure was hovering above it laughing chaotically. Marshall's face twisted into one of extreme rage as he stared down the woman hovering in smoke.

"ASHLEY!"


	14. Ashley's Tantrum

Fionna stared at the house in horror. "Mauhulakh!"

Marshall morphed into his bat form and was just about to lunge at Ashley when suddenly three more demons ambushed them, purposefully attacking him and forcing him to defend himself. Fionna retrieved her sword and pointed it at Marshall's crazy ex-girlfriend. She was wearing skintight black leggings, a red halter top, spiked metal boots, and the sides of her head were shaved giving her a spikey white Mohawk.

"Oh Fionna. Little, human Fionna. Killing you will be a thrill!"

She dove at Fionna with her hands outstretched and claws bared; only managing to come within five feet of her before she reeled away hissing and holding her boiling hands to her chest.

"WHAT IS THAT?"

Fionna smirked and thanked herself for continuing to wear the charm even after the fight with Marshall on the mountain instead of throwing it away. Ashley glared daggers at her from her spot in the air as Fionna pointed her sword at her.

"Why are you attacking us?!"

"Hmph! When Heather told me she needed a little bug exterminated I jumped at the chance when I found out it was YOU!"

"That is SO not cool Ashley. What's your problem anyway?"

"My problem is YOU! I almost had my Marshmallow back under my thumb and YOU screwed up my plans!"

Fionna snickered. "Pfft, Marshmallow?"

She could hear Marshall Lee not far away shout, "I told you not to call me that!"

Ashley made fists so tight her nails broke the skin of her palm, blood dripping out from under her fingers.

"YOU destroyed my plans, humiliated me, and got me arrested!"

"Oh yeah I saw that in the paper. 'Ashley Pinkerton arrested and charged with Fencing Stolen Property, Impersonating a Wizard, Stealing Memories, and Being a General Pain in the Butt'."

"YOU messed up my plans! I always get what I want, always!"

"From what I can remember you're a spoiled, controlling, inconsiderate, vain, selfish, sexist pig!"

"WHAT?!"

Ashley made a motion as if she were slamming her fists on a table and fire surged up, surrounding Fionna and Cake.

"Ugh I hate pyrokinesis!"

Cake and Fionna dodged fireballs coming at them until they came up with an idea. Cake turned herself into a slingshot and rocketed Fionna at Ashley. She caught her by the shoulders and dropped them both to the ground, Ashley's skin bubbling violently as if she were in direct sunlight.

She managed to kick Fionna away and scurry out of the charm's target area, her flesh regenerating. Letting out a scream she began flinging things at Fionna using telekinesis. Fionna batted away stone and large pieces of flaming wood using her sword while searching for an opening. She hit a rock with enough force to send it careening into Ashley's face, who couldn't block it because she was too hysterical.

Ashley flailed her arms and began splintering the wood and stone into shards, shooting them at Fionna who barely managed to duck behind a large boulder in time. Cake was also behind it trying to avoid the projectiles.

"She's completely out of control! Your pendant must have freaked her out."

"Yeah I noticed. How should we do this?"

"We-WOAH!"

The rock lifted up as Ashely let out a scream, Fionna and Cake jumping out of the way as she tried to squish them like it was some sadistic game of whack-a-mole.

"AGH!"

"Cake!"

Fionna ran to her sister and looked at the splintered stone stuck along her side. Ashley had cheap shot Cake while they were dodging the stone, her massive tantrum allowing her to hurl more than one thing at once. She stood in front of her and swat away the pieces that flew at them, scooping Cake up every time they needed to dodge. She felt terrible because every quick movement pushed the shards in farther and caused her to groan in pain. She finally managed to reach a ledge and dropped down, laying Cake on the ground and discreetly placing the charm around her neck. She leapt back, sword ready, and rushed Ashley with a battle cry closing in enough to force her back into the sky. Fire leapt up around her as she sprinted through the circle of flame before it could close and leapt up high enough to slice Ashley's ankle with her blade. She flew higher, clutching her wound in both hands.

"Owowowow you little ankle biter!"

"ASHLEY!"

Marshall had finally disposed of Ashley's lackeys and flew towards her in his bat form, forcing her into hand-to-hand combat. Fionna kept her sword ready in case anything went wrong and watched as they clawed at each other. A sickening cry could be heard as Marshall broke some of her bones and she finally managed to break away.

"Ashley look out!"

Fionna tried to warn her, but Ashley was too incased in her own insanity to realize she was throwing herself into the pyre she had made of Mauhulakh's home. Marshall and Fionna were helpless to retrieve her before she burnt to death, the rancid odor of burning flesh permeating the air making them both gag. Marshall reverted back to his humanoid form and Fionna hurried to him. Now that the thick fur was gone she could see several deep cuts on his chest and face bleeding.

"Marshall, are you ok?!"

"Yeah, let's get out of here before anyone else comes."

Fionna hurried and grabbed Cake as Marshall opened the portal and they rushed through, the rift closing and muting the crackle of all-consuming fire.


	15. Fionna And Gumball

Fionna paced outside the door. Inside Gumball and Dr. Prince were treating Cake's injuries, making her and Marshall Lee wait outside. She looked at the door worriedly and continued pacing has Marshall floated up to her, his feet making a soft thud as they made contact with the ground beside her.

"Why don't you sit down Fi?"

"I can't sit still right now."

"I know you're worried, but pacing a hole in the floor isn't going to solve anything."

Fionna looked down at the marks she had made on the floor with her shoes.

"Oh…Oops…"

Marshall wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder, hugging him back.

"Cake is fine, Fi. She'll be alright."

The door flew open, startling them both. Prince Gumball stood there open mouthed before he dropped his eyes.

"…You can see Cake now…"

He hurried away without another word as Fionna and Marshall stepped away from each other. They went inside to see Cake, her side bandaged and her left legs in casts. Dr. Prince addressed them.

"Cake will make a full recovery, but the shards did slight damage to a few muscles. Nothing major, but she will need to wear those casts for at least a week."

"I'm fine doc, I don't need them."

Cake groggily tried to get up, but Fionna stopped her.

"Cake you're in no shape to fight…"

"You can't go alone Fi!"

"I'll be with Marshall. Don't worry Cake, just rest and get better."

"But-"

"Rest Cake. I'll be back soon and everything will be fine."

Cake reluctantly laid back down and dozed off. Fionna and Marshall stepped out after she was asleep and stood in the hall.

"Will you be ok without her?"

"Yeah I can do it. We follow the same plan."

"Fi, I know this is an odd request, but you should go talk to Gumball."

"Why?"

"I think seeing the two of us together may have shocked him."

"Really?"

"And I do owe him one since he brought me to my senses way back when, so…"

"Ok, I'll go speak with him. I'll be back soon."

Fionna found Gumball in the library sitting with his nose down inside an old book. He didn't even look up when she walked in.

"Gumball?"

"Hey, Fionna."

"You ok?"

"Sure. I only just saw the woman I love being held by another man. Oh, sorry, another demon vampire who has done nothing to deserve a woman such as you."

Fionna winced at his sarcasm. She felt bad.

"I'm really sorry Gumball, I-"

"What has he done to deserve you? I run a respectable kingdom, have ties with and work with the other kingdoms on a regular basis to ensure peace, and I have always done everything in my power to do what was best for you."

"Marshall is-"

"A demon and a vampire, the Vampire King, a no good trickster who has always played up the bad boy persona no decent person would. He's not right for you Fionna!"

Fionna walked up to Gumball and took his hands in hers.

"You told me to think about my future and my happiness, didn't you?"

"Yes…"

"I have, you know."

She thought about his past, about the night outside her treehouse, about how Mauhulakh deeply respected him.

"Marshall is kind and gentle when he needs to be, and goofy when it's ok. He is a respectable figure in the Nightosphere and he is an advocate of peace both there and here in Aaa. Being around him has made me feel like my old self again."

"...You are more like your old self…"

"I'm sorry Gumball, but I don't love you. Please accept that and move on…"

"I-"

"It would be what's best for your future and your happiness."

He looked into her eyes for a moment before smiling.

"You really are like your old self again…Alright, if you want me to I will."

"Thank you."

He nodded and then gave her a serious look. "Tomorrow is the day. Are you ready?"

"Let's stop a war!"


	16. Plans Go Awry

The next day Fionna and Marshall stood at the base of a cliff near the Candy Kingdom. Behind them several Princes and their armies stood waiting while Marshall created a Phil face on a smooth rock, giving him their full attention when he turned to them.

"If we fail, her army will come through here."

Prince Gumball, who was leading the 'Army of Aaa' patted his bag full of chemical weapons. "We'll be ready if it comes to that. Good luck you two."

Marshall splashed bug milk on the Phil face and began the incantation.

"Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!"

The portal opened and they stepped through, slipping into a large stone room. The air was hot and smelled of mildew, and at its center a thick metallic rectangular table was smashed in half. Marshall pulled Fionna behind a pillar and whispered to her.

"When we had the meeting with her to discuss war plans she was mad I wouldn't agree with her and broke it."

"Wow…"

"I'll stay invisible and wait for a good opening to get the Nightosphere amulet."

"I'll start a distraction then."

Fionna drew her demon blood sword and flew up a staircase screaming and attacking Heather's guards. They all pounced on her but the combination of her strength and impressive sword skills wielding such a powerful weapon made it easy for her to destroy her opponents. She continued up stairs and down halls, reducing the castle to a state of chaos.

A violent, familiar scream emanating from somewhere in the castle told her Marshall was successful, and she began running in the direction of the sound. Horns screeched in the distance and the sounds of fierce battle outside the castle echoed through the now silent corridors. Rounding a corner she found Heather standing alone in what looked like some kind of cartographers study yelling at the top of her lungs. The amulet was gone.

"MARSHALL LEE! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE HEATHEN! GET BACK HERE!"

"Sorry Heather, no Marshall. Just me."

"Yes, I heard about Ashley's untimely demise and your escape with that son of mine."

Fionna pointed her crimson blade at her.

"I won't let you take your army into Aaa!"

"Stupid girl! Humans had their chance and they destroyed everything, what makes you think this new generation of mutations will be any different? It is time the denizens of the Nightosphere took away what you people have squandered."

"You'll have to go through me first!"

"You may be powerful Fionna, but I CANNOT die. I am the embodiment of immortality!"

Heather shifted into an enormous werewolf-like form as Fionna leapt at her, claws scraping across her sword and creating sparks. She dodged Heather's claws and spun around enough to kick Heather in the side, forcing her to curve into a sword thrust. She caught it between her claws and flicked it aside forcing Fionna to bring her knee up to block a punch, deflecting her fist into a wall where it stuck. Taking a step back she regained her handle on her blade and spun around Heather in an effort to get in a blow from behind with her sword raised in preparation for a downward swing. Heather used her 'Karate Kick' to snap her leg up over her shoulder and kick Fionna square in the face, sending her staggering. Spinning around she enclosed an enormous fist around Fionna's throat and used her other hand to snatch her sword away from her. Fionna struggled to breathe as Heather's massive clawed hand forced her windpipe shut.

"I will enjoy hearing your screams when I rip the flesh from your bones."


	17. The War Ends

Heather dragged Fionna through the halls to a room on a higher floor and proceeded to chain her to the wall. Fionna tugged the thick, heavy metal chains in an effort to break them as Heather reverted back to humanoid form and leaned against the opposite wall holding the demon blood sword.

Fionna glared at Heather, her voice raspy from being chocked.

"Why did you bring me up here?"

"I need Marshall to hurry up and come try to play hero so I can get my amulet back."

"That won't happen."

"Oh? Then maybe I should give him incentive."

Heather threw down the sword and approached Fionna, proceeding to kick her hard enough to make her double over breathless. When she grabbed her by the throat to stand her back up she felt the thick chain beneath her fingers she couldn't back when her hands were hairy.

"Hmm? What is this?"

Snapping the chain easily she pulled the pendant from Fionna's shirt and examined it.

"Oh I remember this…So this is why Ashley couldn't dispose of you properly."

"You remember it?"

"Here Fionna, I'll let you in on a little secret before I kill you."

Heather looked down on Fionna with a horrible grin, dangling the charm on its broken chain.

"It is so tedious retaining power here in the Nightosphere. So tedious, in fact, that one must fully eliminate or control all the branches of power in order to gain absolute power."

"Branches?"

"The Nightosphere at one time had kingdoms much like Aaa. The demons were led by the Lord or Lady of Evil, the Vampires by the Vampire King or Queen, etcetera."

Rage boiled up inside of Fionna.

"It was you! You killed off the Vampire King's clan!"

"Very good human. You do have a brain. Of course I had no way of knowing my ignorant son had joined the clan but he was useful while he lasted."

"You don't mean you-"

"Will kill him? Of course I will! He has defied me and is waging war against me!"

"But he's your son! You used to love him and wanted him to reign after you!"

"People change."

"So have I!"

Marshall, who had apparently overheard the whole thing, appeared inches away from Heather and snatched the pendant from her hand. She looked genuinely shocked she hadn't noticed his presence yet. He placed his other hand over her face and her skin began to boil as if SHE were a vampire, making her scream and catching her completely off guard. He used the opportunity to kick Fionna's sword to her, which she caught and used to break free of her chains.

Heather turned to him with a scowl.

"To think you'd not only get the dumb thing, but discover it can be weld by the Vampire King upon maturity! When did you unseal yourself?!"

"Loraine told me about the pendants power so I looked for it after you slaughtered them!"

"Where is my amulet?!"

"Check one of the countless fire oceans!" He yelled as he lunged at her with Fionna. Marshall took his bat form and Heather took on the form of an enormous troll-like creature. Marshall gashed and tore at her flesh as Fionna sliced her, the two easily overpowering her. They fought with so much ferocity the room began crumbling around them, sending the three tumbling out of it. Marshall kicked her away and grabbed Fionna before they hit the ground.

Heather laid on the battle field before changing into a massive winged beast much like a cross between a Taurus demon and a dragon.

"MY ARMY AND I SHALL FIGHT TO THE DEATH! I AM IMMORTAL!"

Marshall downcast his eyes and sighed. He had hoped she would just surrender…

"Marshall?"

"We have no choice…"

The three began an intense battle, the war continuing around them as they fought. Marshall matched her size and began wrestling with her, the two trying everything in their power to break and tear each other apart. Fionna bounced from and across their limbs slicing whenever she drew close to vital points. Marshall's power was on par with his mother's now. It wasn't before because his human blood hampered his abilities, but the unsealing gave him the power he needed to fully match hers and weaken her. They tore at each other until Heather managed to kick Marshall into the castle, the crushing blow and impact forcing him to revert back to his human form as the building began crumbling behind him. Lying against a stone he placed both hands around the pendant and pointed it at her.

"FIONNA, JUMP!"

She leapt upwards as a beam of light shot from the ruby at the charm's center and hit Heather. She let out a horrific scream as she broiled in its light and returned to her human form as well, falling to the ground on her back as Fionna fell just above her. As Heather hit the ground Fionna impaled her, the momentum from the drop allowing her to bury the sword through her and into the ground all the way to the hilt until it crushingly pinned her to the ground. She fell beside Heather as she struggled with the blade imbedded in her abdomen, eventually slowing until she fell still. The creatures around them stopped fighting, watching Heather die in complete silence.

Fionna sat up and looked at Heather's face, then back to Marshall and watched as his face twisted into one of horror. She felt the white-hot pain in her chest as Heather sank a hidden dagger into her all the way to the hilt, using what was left of her strength.

"I…I am…im…imor…"

Heather's eyes lulled back and her hand fell limp, ripping the dagger from Fionna's chest.

"FIONNA!"

Marshall sprinted to her, holding her close as she clutched at her wound. Blood poured between her fingers and seeped throughout her shirt at an alarming rate.

"No…no no no…Fionna y-you're going to be fine!"

He reached up with his free hand, his fingers shaking as he wiped blood from the corner of her mouth. When it didn't stop pouring from her lips he began sobbing over her. Tears fell from her eyes as well.

"No Fionna, you can't die…please don't die…"

"Marshall…"

"I love you, Fionna…"

"You've never said that to me before…"

"I've waited so many years to be with you! I've loved you for so long…I don't want to lose you now! I don't want to go on without you!"

"I love you too, Marshall…It's ok…"

Fionna smiled gently at him.

"I'm not afraid to die."


	18. I'm Selfish

((Two disclaimers: First off I have a speedpaint my friend Shep610 made using inspiration drawn from my fanfic. You don't have to watch it, but personally I love it and it made me cry. **I do have permission to show this video from its creator**. watch?v=K0k0X4Tw-_s on YouTube. Secondly, the song Marshall has written/is singing is actually Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **I own no rights to this song, **and the original video can be found at watch?v=Q7Em4fUOrZo on YouTube. I highly recommend you listen as you read.))

The Nightosphere creatures surrounding them looked on as Fionna bled, and slowly they began to hum. Whenever someone deserving of respect dies in the Nightosphere they hum a funeral dirge. Instead of singing it for Heather…they began singing it for Fionna.

"I'm so sorry Fionna…I'm so selfish…I can't let you die!"

Marshall tilted her head back and sank his teeth into her throat. He didn't know if it would work because of all the blood she had lost and he never wanted to do this to her but…he had to try…

He finished the bite and leaned back, watching as her body slowly began convulsing. Turning into a vampire changed the chemical makeup of a person's body through an extremely agonizing process. Seeing the look of pain on her face twisted his stomach into knots.

"It's ok, it's ok…"

She whimpered, too weak to express properly the horrible fire coursing through her veins. Marshall turned to the one thing he knew he could use to comfort her, something he used constantly to express his emotions.

He sang to her.

"When I see your smile

Tears roll down my face

I can't replace

And now that I'm strong I have figured out

How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul

And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one"

He held her up off of the ground gently, holding her close.

"I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven"

Fionna tried to scream as blood vessels burst in her iris, tinting her blue eyes red.

"It's okay…It's okay…It's okay.

Seasons are changing

And waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one"

Her skin began to lose its color, turning bluish-gray. Her ears morphed into a pointed tip.

"I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven"

Fionna opened her mouth and blood poured from her gums as her canines elongated and became sharp.

"Cause you're my, you're my,

My true love, my whole heart

Please don't throw that away!

Cause I'm here for you!

Please don't walk away and

Please tell me you'll stay!"

She fell limp and he looked down at her. His breath caught when he realized he couldn't tell if she was alive or not, fresh tears falling from his eyes as he shut them tightly and threw his head back, clutching her tighter.

"Use me as you will!

Pull my strings just for a thrill!

And I know I'll be okay!

Though my skies are turning gray!

I will never let you fall!

I'll stand up with you forever!

I'll be there for you through it all!

Even if saving you sends me to heaven!"

She moved slightly and he looked back at her.

"Fionna?"

She looked weak and tired, but it had worked. Her lip trembled as she looked at him and tried to speak, overwhelmed by the emotions he had expressed.

"Thank you…"

Fionna barely managed to whisper those words before she blacked out in Marshall's arms.


	19. Back In Aaa

The moon shone dimly over the 'Army of Aaa' as the portal opened again. Everyone readied their weapons until they saw it was Marshall, Fionna in his arms and her sword strapped to his back. Gumball stepped forward to speak to them.

"You're back, how did it-"

He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the sheer amount of blood on Fionna. The front of her shirt was caked with an alarming amount of drying blood, as were her hands and her chin. Thankfully for Marshall it was dark enough to hide her new skin tone and her hat hid her ears. He didn't want to think about what they would try to do him if they knew immediately, especially since they were armed to the teeth. Some literally.

Gumball looked traumatized by the sight and some of the other people who had noticed were beginning to panic.

"Don't bust a gumdrop, she's fine."

"But the blood-"

"It isn't hers. She's just tired."

"Thank goodness…We should get her back to the castle then."

Some people shifted and coughed expectantly.

"Oh! What of the war?"

"Over. Heather's dead, I rule the Nightosphere now."

When he looked like he wanted to say more Marshall changed into his bat form.

"See ya at the castle."

Marshall flew back and arrived long before the army. He went straight to Cake's room and found her with Dr. Prince, who had Cake in a chair and was checking her bandage. Both let out an audible gasp when they saw Fionna.

Marshall laid Fionna on the bed as Dr. Prince ran to them and Cake rolled over in her chair. Cake spoke between her teeth angrily.

"What. Happened. To. Her."

"I can explain-"

Cake wrapped one of her good legs around him like a python and glared threateningly. Marshall explained what had happened and Cake released him.

"I should have gone!"

She looked ready to burst into tears and Marshall wasn't good with this kind of stuff. At least she wasn't trying to kill him, so she must have been taking it well.

"You wouldn't have been able to save her, it happened too fast. That and you're hurt. You could have been killed."

"But-"

"Knock it off. It's over so don't worry about it. I'll clean her hands and face, when I leave change her shirt. She can't stay covered in blood."

Dr. Prince had been examining the rip where Fionna's wound should have been as well as her new vampire features intrigued. Marshall approached with a wet cloth.

"Hey doc, do me a favor."

"Hmm?"

"When Gumball gets here tell him to meet me in his library. Don't mention the vampire thing to anyone."

He nodded understandingly and exited the room. Marshall cleaned Fionna's face and hands as Cake examined the demon blood sword.

"It's so cool, but did it used to be black?"

"It's made of powerful demon blood and it slayed a ruler of the Nightosphere, so yeah it should look a bit different."

"But why black?"

"It's become the Scourge of Dusk."

"The what?"

"When a weapon kills a ruler of the Nightosphere it becomes legend. That's what the demons were calling it when I burned Heather."

"You burned your mother's corpse?"

"Had to. Couldn't have her coming back."

"Er…I'm-"

"Don't. She meant nothing to me."

Cake watched Marshall worriedly. He didn't look like he meant what he said.

He finished up and threw away the cloth before heading to the library. He was there a while before Gumball walked in, thankfully without any weapons.

"Hello Marshall, Dr. Prince told me you want to talk about what happened in the Nightosphere? The other Princes want to know as well."

Marshall's gut told him Gumball wasn't going to take this as well as Cake had.

"We went through with the plan, Fionna distracted Heather and I stole the amulet…"

"Mhm?"

"Then Fionna attacked her and got captured…"

"Ok?"

"Then we fought Heather and Fionna slayed her…"

"Wonderful! Oh…uh that came out wrong I-"

"I'm not finished yet."

"There's more?"

Marshall took a deep breath.

"Heather stabbed her and Fionna was bleeding to death so I turned her into vampire."

Gumball stared at him in silence for a moment before screaming, "YOU DID WHAT?"

"I had to! She was dying!"

"You could have brought her to a doctor!"

"There weren't any man!"

"Do you have any idea what this means?! She's the hero of Aaa and now she can't be exposed to sunlight! How is she supposed to continue to do what she loves?!"

"You think I didn't consider that?! I didn't want to, I had to!"

Gumball picked up a thick book like he was going to throw it, but instead he put it back with a sigh. He dropped to one knee with one fist on the ground and bowed his head.

"You really are better for her…You saved her from death, and for that I am eternally grateful."

"Quit it, you're making me embarrassed for you."

Gumball stood.

"I'll go explain to everyone what happened. You should go back in case Fionna wakes up."


	20. Stay With Me

Fionna awoke to a dark room, blinking to focus her eyes. She felt weird, like her senses were better and her body was stronger. Looking around slowly she realized the only other person in the room was Cake, who was sleeping on another bed across the room from her.

"Cake."

"Zzz…"

"Cake!"

"Err…Zzz…"

"CAKE!"

"I'M UP WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Cake flailed around frantically for a moment before she realized what was going on.

"Fionna! How are you feeling?!"

"Fine I guess, just…vampirery?"

"That's good. I think?"

"You don't have your casts on? I thought they had to stay on a week?"

"It's been a week Fi. You've been sleeping a long time."

"I have? Where is Marshall?"

Cake shrugged. Fionna felt her stomach sink.

"I'm going to go look around…"

"I'll come with you."

The two got out of their beds. Fionna stretched her limbs and tried to get used to how much faster she could move now as they left the room. They decided to split up and look for Marshall Lee.

Fionna walked down the halls until she reached Gumball's room. She decided to go inside and find out what he knew.

"Gumball, wake up."

"Ack!"

He shot out of bed startled until he realized who it was.

"Fionna! You're awake!"

"Mind telling me what happened over the last few days?"

"Marshall brought you back and you stayed in a comatose state for a long time. I announced the end of the war and you're vampiracy at a meeting so everything has been taken care of."

"Ok, then where is Marshall?"

"He…went back to the Nightosphere."

"Oh…"

"I'm sure he will be back though. He always comes and checks you at night."

"He does?"

"He thinks nobody notices, but we aren't dumb. He comes in through that balcony down the hall from your room."

Fionna thanked him before heading down the hall.

Later that night Marshall landed gracefully on the western balcony and started to go inside the castle.

"Boo!"

He almost jumped out of his skin when Fionna, levitating upside down, was on the other side of the door.

"F-Fi?!"

"Did I scare you?"

She smiled a broad, fanged grin and he shook his head.

"I deserved that huh?"

"Yep, for all those times you got me with this."

"You don't know how to get down, do you?"

"Uh…er…no…"

Marshall grabbed her hands and pulled her back to the ground, turning her right-side up before placing her feet down. They walked back out on the balcony together as Fionna noticed something was bothering him.

"Are you ok?"

"Not really."

"What's wrong?"

"It's stupid."

"Is it about Heather?"

"Nah…I thought about that for a while and I got over it."

"Then what's wrong Marshall?"

Marshall took a deep breath and looked at her sadly.

"I don't know what to do anymore."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm the Lord of Evil AND the Vampire King now; I've never led anything before in my life…Now I have an entire dimension to rule over."

"So? It's not like you're alone on this."

"…"

"…You…aren't alone on this right?"

"I don't know Fi…It wasn't right for me to do this to you…You're a hero and now…Besides, I should probably return to the Nightosphere."

He turned away with a guilt ridden expression. Fionna just smiled and elbowed him playfully.

"You never heard of umbrellas?"

"Huh?"

"I can still be a hero you know; I just need to wear more clothes. As for the ruler of the Nightosphere thing it's not like you can't come and go as you please."

"Fionna-"

She leaned forward and kissed him, cutting off his words.

"You saved me Marshall, and you saved both Aaa and the Nightosphere. I can never fully express how thankful I am."

"But-"

"Plus you said you love me first and I said it back, so quit being so down. I'm here for you. I always will be."

Marshall smiled and hugged Fionna close to him, grinning down at her.

"And I want you stay with me, I just felt guilty. Thank you Fi…Think you can put up with me for another few hundred years?"

"I don't want to live another day without you."

He kissed her again, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Fionna."

"I love you too Marshall Lee."


End file.
